<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things He Does by MultiFandomMoron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800680">The Things He Does</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMoron/pseuds/MultiFandomMoron'>MultiFandomMoron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, probably wont be continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMoron/pseuds/MultiFandomMoron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has trouble accepting things he deserves. Or even that he deserves them in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things He Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't understand. Remus was smart, obviously, and he worked hard to understand as much as he could in the world, you would assume that maybe if he understood enough about it, then it couldn't hurt him. </p><p>Sadly, this logic did not apply to Sirius. Remus knew more than was probably healthy about him. But Sirius still hurt to look at. Sirius still made him think of things that could never happen. No matter how desperately he wanted them to. </p><p>He had three days until the next moon. All he had to do was control himself for long enough. It really was hard to keep his guard up around the moon. Especially when talking and interacting with Sirius gave him the overwhelming smell of his oxytocin rising and the bursts of dopamine and norepinephrine.</p><p>He often felt cruel. He knew Sirius liked him. He knew Sirius wanted to be with him. He certainly knew that this wasn't about to go away anytime soon either. But it couldn't happen. Remus couldn't subject one of his best friends to being with him. No way. It just wasn't going to happen. So he endured. Even though it felt as though it was slowly killing him.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry not sorry :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>